


Working Hours

by Jimbo18



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbo18/pseuds/Jimbo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron meet after not seeing each other for awhile. A phone call gets in the way but Aaron won't let it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hours

Robert was the first to arrive that day. He had finished his meetings 30 minutes earlier and set off to the hotel eager to meet Aaron, who he hadn’t seen in a week.

‘’Hello there, Bob!’’, Aaron called out upon entering the room, knowing full well Robert hated the nickname he insisted on calling him. But he got no reaction or response. Aaron could see Robert lying on the bed fully clothed with his feet still touching the floor. 

‘’Robert’’

As he got closer he saw the man in a deep sleep and smiled tenderly at the sight in front of him.

Almost immediately, he pulled Robert further up the bed, took his shoes off, loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and put a blanket over him. As he did he got on top of the covers aswell, flicking the TV on. Every few minutes he would zone out and just stare at Robert in his suit, sleeping as peacefully as he had ever seen anyone. His features were soft and carefree and he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up, even though he really wanted to kiss and talk to him.

An hour had passed and Robert started stirring and turned splaying one of his arms over Aaron. He began opening his eyes and saw Aaron staring back into them with a small smile on his lips.

‘’Hi’’, he muttered, looking around and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

‘’Confused are ya? I get to the hotel and you’re collapsed on the bed, sleeping like a rock’’

‘’I’m so sorry. How long have I been out? Why didn’t you wake me?’’, Robert said genuinely apologetic.

‘’For the last hour at least. It looked like you needed it, I know how busy you have been this week and I need you sharp and focused for the next couple of hours’’, Aaron flirted.  
Robert grinned at the answer and sat on the bed, taking his tie and shirt off.

‘’Whoa. Ready yet?’’

‘’I have been ready all week!’’ He said looking back at Aaron with a self-satisfied smirk. ‘’Did anyone call me?’’

‘’Not since I’ve been here’’ Aaron said while pushing Robert back on the bed and climbing atop of him, leaving no space between them and letting his hand caress Robert’s side, slowly working its way to Robert’s belt.

‘’Aaron, there’s one thing’’

‘’I’ve missed you’’. Aaron said, kissing him for the first time, which Robert corresponded hungrily.

‘’I’ve missed you’’. Robert finally replied, slightly out of breath and pulling back from the kiss. Instantly, his expression turned serious and concerned, which Aaron noticed straightaway.

‘’I’m expecting a phone call this afternoon from Chrissie and I have to answer, it’s business related. I don’t know when she’ll call, but until then we can’t really get wrapped up in each other- he said carefully, hoping Aaron would understand and not feel second best yet again - I didn’t want to cancel on you, because I’ve been dying to see you and it’s just a conference call and then we’ll have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever you want’’.

Aaron’s enthusiasm drained upon hearing her name, but he quickly managed a smile when Robert pulled him in by his neck, eyes pleading and closing the gap between them.  
Robert sat up grabbing him by the waist, letting his hands roam free under his shirt, whilst kissing his neck, gently at first, but quickly letting his lips linger and sucking hard in places he knew got Aaron weak. Aaron was grabbing onto Robert’s back with his eyes closed letting him take his t-shirt off and moving down on his nipples. Robert was driven by Aaron’s soft moans and upon returning to his mouth he kissed Aaron eagerly, leaving him doubtless that he wasn’t needed or appreciated. 

‘’What-ever you want’’ he said against his mouth.

Aaron’s eyes flashed open and he could see the darkness and want in Robert’s eyes, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before standing up and composing himself. 

‘’I’ll wait for the call, I want your full undivided attention’’.

Robert was disappointed but at the same time glad Aaron got off him, as he didn’t want to have to leave Aaron hanging, if Chrissie was to call at that moment.

‘’So how was your week then?’’ Aaron asked.

Robert got on the bed and turned on his side and motioned for Aaron to join him, putting his folded hands underneath his cheek.

‘’It was eventful, I couldn’t catch a break at first. This client was always turning my proposals down and I wasn’t really feeling very confident. I didn’t get much sleep trying to come up with an offer, but he was pleased in the end and it was a good deal for us. What about you?’’

‘’I’m glad it all turned out well for you. - Aaron said whilst pushing a hand through Robert’s hair - Mine was scrapyard, pub and garage one morning, Debbie asked me to help out and Adam was at Holyscrap and could manage. Also, I spent my week hoping to see you’’ Aaron replied, voice full of softness.

Robert gave him one of his winning smiles. ‘’I bet I wanted you more. I was mostly out of town, you know that, but I’m here now’’.

The younger boy nodded and pointed to the shirt on the chair.

‘’New shirt?’’

‘’Yeah, I was on my way to a meeting and spilt coffee all over myself and had to buy one. I picked it for you, with no patterns or drawings, as you put it- he said teasingly. Do you like it?’’

‘’I’m glad I was on your mind and I do like it, but I prefer you like this - bare’’, he said placing his hand on Robert’s chest admiringly. His hand felt warm and he started slowly lowering it, while scooting closer, kissing him deeply. His hand was now down Robert’s trousers rubbing his crotch. They looked at each other and he kissed him again, pulling him closer. He finally gripped Robert’s dick and Robert groaned into his mouth.

‘’Aaron. Aaron’’

‘’Shh, this will be quick’’

Robert was hard already and pushing his hips into the touch. Aaron kissed along his jaw as he was stroking him painfully slow at first, gaining some rhythm, but still not enough to get him over the edge. He continued to clumsily kiss Robert, as he rested his forehead against him and began shuddering slightly. This was Aaron’s cue to let Robert come.  
Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Aaron pulled his hand away leaving Robert sighing frustrated and shaky. He reached for his mobile and steadied himself as he stood up, moving to the bathroom to answer it. Aaron grabbed his arm.

‘’Where are you going? Answer it here. I wanna hear you being all bossy and rude’’

Robert sat back down on the bed, huge smile on his face, before closing his eyes, coughing and putting a strict front on, all the while looking down at his raging hard-on.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago, maybe if I post it, I'll finally finish my idea. I hope you enjoy my first ever fic.


End file.
